plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astronaut
250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 100 |stat 2 title = Variant of: |stat 2 info = Scientist |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Moon Rock Launcher |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Sticky Explody Ball Warp Zombie Heal Station Mega Heal Bomb Energy Warp Armored Heal Station Sticky Cheetah Ball Cheesy Warp Cheetah Heal Station}} The Astronaut is a variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that is unlocked through various sticker packs. Description The Astronaut Zombie claims that there is a secret Lunar Suburbia on the dark side of the moon - a place perfect for Zombie plundering. None of the other Zombies believe him. Primary Weapon The primary weapon of Astronaut is the Moon Rock Launcher, firing a single moon rock when fired. It has a much faster fire rate than the Scientist Zombie. This weapon is fully automatic, and has a significantly increased ammo capacity. The Moon Rock Launcher can be effective at mid-range, but its slow launch speed makes it difficult to hit moving targets. Therefore, the Astronaut has trouble taking down Garlic Drones. Abilities Sticky Explody Ball It throws a explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. It deals 40 to 60 damage. Warp The player teleports to a location in preferential vision. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Zombie Heal Station Heals all zombies in a two meters diameter. Mega Heal Bomb A huge ball as like the Sticky Explody Ball with a bigger radius. Shares some similarities as with the Chili Bean Bomb except angles of trajectory. Heals nearby zombies instead of doing damage. Energy Warp The Scientist's cells are taken apart and transferred into a ball of purple light that travels with the ability of invincibility. The Scientist is able to travel freely but cannot jump or attack. It also gains no speed boost. Armored Heal Station It can recharge faster then the normal heal station, but its shining specialty is that it comes with four times the durability and double the radius, but heals at a slower rate. Also another downfall is that it self destructs after 15-45 seconds and is spontaneous. Its incredible size allows players to jump on it to most buildings. Sticky Cheetah Ball It is orange in color. It does higher damage but recharges slower. Cheesy Warp When the Scientist reaches the destination, there will be a cheese explosion which deals 30 damage. It is also orange in color. Cheetah Heal Station It heals faster, but self-destructs faster. Weapon Upgrades Airtight Reload Matrix The Airtight Reload Matrix can reload faster even when not in Zero-G. Moon Rock Capacity Booster It's simple really. By storing more Moon Rocks the ammo capacity increases. Less Crumbly Moon Rocks By hand picking some of the Less Crumbly Moon Rocks the damage output has increased. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Variants Category:Playable Characters Category:Scientist Variants